This invention relates generally to means for handling file folder labels, mailing labels, address cards, index cards, postcards, envelopes, checks and other relatively small sheets of paper or the like in an office or other similar environment, and, more particularly, to means for advancing one or more relatively small sheets of paper or the like through a computer printer or word processor printer.
The advent of modern word processing systems, including small multi-purpose computers and dedicated word processors with high speed printers has resulted in the efficient production of documents consisting of one or more sheets of paper of a size and shape for which the carriage and sheet feed mechanism of the particular printer were designed to accommodate. Most printers use automatic feeders that are designed to handle only two sizes of paper, usually 81/2 by 11 and 81/2 by 13 or 14. Accordingly, it is a common practice for offices that use modern word processing systems to provide one or more conventional typewriters for essentially the sole purpose of typing onto file folder labels, mailing labels, address cards, index cards, postcards, envelopes, checks, and other relatively small sheets of paper.
When one considers the number of offices that are using modern word processing systems, it seems difficult to believe that the prior art has not provided a satisfactory solution to the alignment and other problems associated with advancing a relatively small sheet of paper or the like through the carriage of a computer printer or word processor printer.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to solve the alignment and provide a carrier for advancing one or more relatively small sheets of paper through a computer or word processor printer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a carrier of the size that can be handled by the automatic feeders of computer and word processor printers and to which odd-sized items, such as mailing labels, post cards and the like, can be attached to be carried through the printer where the desired information can be printed thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a carrier that includes one or more strips of adhesive material to which the odd-sized items may be attached for movement with the carrier through the printer and thereafter removed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a carrier that includes the adhesive strips and means on each side of the strip for holding the odd-sized items attached to the strip flat against the carrier to ensure smooth passage of the carrier through the feed rollers of the printer without damage to the item.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a carrier for advancing one or more odd-sized items of a pre-determined size and having an essentially rectangular shape through a computer printer or word processor printer that includes an essentially rectangular sheet of paper or the like of a size that can be handled by the printer having retaining strips located on opposite sides of an adhesive strip to hold the odd sized items attached to the strip flat against the sheet of paper.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a carrier having horizontal location index numbers and vertical location index numbers printed on the carrier that correspond to the numbers on the margin and tab scale line displayed on the screen of a multi-purpose computer or dedicated word processor during word processing operations and to the line numbers for a computer printer or word processor printer.